


Occhi

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Vector odiava gli occhi di Yuki. Erano occhi innocenti, puri, occhi che sembravano in grado di vedere qualsiasi suo peccato passato e ogni sua colpa non espiata.
Relationships: Tsukumo Yuuma/Vector
Kudos: 2





	Occhi

_ L'anima di una persona è nascosta nel suo sguardo, per questo abbiamo paura di farci guardare negli occhi. _   
_Jim Morrison_   


  
  
Vector odiava gli occhi di Yuki. Erano occhi innocenti, puri, occhi che sembravano in grado di vedere qualsiasi suo peccato passato e ogni sua colpa non espiata. Ma, allo stesso tempo, non riusciva più a farne a meno.   
Il bariano era un abile bugiardo, sapeva manipolare gli umani e i suoi sottoposti come se fossero marionette, pur di ottenere i suoi scopi, sapeva abilmente nascondere la sua vera natura sadica e malvagia ma, certe volte, di fronte a quegli occhi color del tramonto, non riusciva più a sostenere la sua farsa, non riusciva più a fingere di essere un'altra persona.   



End file.
